


Fero Visits as a Screaming Bird

by jujulica



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujulica/pseuds/jujulica
Summary: Fero visits Ephrim post SIH. He doesn’t stay long.
Relationships: Ephrim & Fero Feritas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Fero Visits as a Screaming Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharacteristicallyMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For secret Samol 2019 for CharacteristicallyMinor.  
> I messed up the image quality, but SafeWater is supposed to be hanging out on Fero’s head.


End file.
